A TLM Christmas
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: A short happy TLM christmas ft. Vanessa


King Eric's Castle was probably had more Christmas Décor than Santa's own house. Wreaths were hung on every door and post and gold, green, red, silver and blue tinsel streams were coiled around banisters and entrance ways in a decorative pattern. Bowls of Poinsettia flowers were in every table. In the main ballroom was a large full twelve foot Christmas tree with tinsel and decorations from the land and sea. The tree-literally-gave a warm feeling with small candles on the tips of the branches making the balls sway of the heat. At the tippy-top of the tree was a Golden-Jeweled star the gleamed from the light given off from the Chandeliers. Most of the lower branches were covered with presents wrapped in shinny patterned wrapping paper and large distinctive bows. Melody's younger cousins ran around with ribbons and half eaten ginger bread men in there hands. Everyone was dressed up elegantly for Christmas Eve as they had done for as long as Melody could remember. She adjusted her best friend/ cousin from her dad's side's bow on her green and white dress as it came loose again.

"Norah, why don't you just get a new sash from my room? I swear I think half of this Christmas Eve was wasted tying your sash." Melody said.

"Melody, this sash _goes _with this dress. You are a sixteen-year-old lacking of fashion sense." Norah replied.

"Well you're a seventeen year old lacking of comfort sense!"

"Wha-but-hey!"

"Ah ha ha, I'm kidding, Norah!"

"You better be! Or I will rip your red _An Delanie _dress."

"But I am wearing it right now!"

"I can still rip it coz,"

"Ooooo, I am so scared!"

"Then you will be the worst dress at this party!"

"No one cares how we are dressed!"

"Sure…"

"Maybe great-uncle Ivan might notice!"

"Psh!"

As Melody and Norah crossed the hallway Melody couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ariel ushering Vanessa and a few other people. Hay! Vanessa is here for Christmas!

"Ohmigosh its Vanessa!" Melody exclaimed and ran to her side.

"Yoh watch it, Mel, your hugs are stronger than a pro wrestler!" Vanessa laughed as Melody tackled her with a hug.

"Vanessa, I'll take your gifts. You, your cousins and Melody have a good time." Ariel said.

"Thanks Ariel!" Vanessa said.

"Okay, quick intro's here. You know my brother Vick, and these are my cousins from Edmonton, Kiara here is fifteen, Lara is sixteen like me and you, Katrina is seventeen and this is Katrina's brother and my cousin nineteen and his name is Antonio."

"Nice to meet you guys. This is my cousin Norah, she is seventeen."

"Hey." Katrina said. "So Norah, wanna you know, yeah chill."

"Um okay." With than Katrina and Norah left of admiring each others clothes.

"Um Vick and Antonio I have a few cousins your age in the corner in the main hall. You guys can go talk with then if you want." Melody suggested.

"Okay, sure thanks." Vick said and Antonio nodded and went off towards the main hall.

"So Van, Kiara and Lara, you guys want to eat something?" Melody asked hospitably.

"Oh yes! I am hypnotized by the delicious smell!" Lara mused.

"We actually already ate Christmas Eve dinner but there are so many leftovers, come 'on." Melody directed.

After everybody had eaten it was time for carols. Ariel sang beautifully as usual to: "Silent Night" "Christmas Tree" "The First Noel" and "The little drummer boy with her family." Then Eric's sister Evangeline suggested for the moderns to do some carols. Then Antonio set up his laptop and all the cousins surrounded it. The started with "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." And added all the extra lines as well; such as after "They never let poor Rudolph, join in any Reindeer Games (Like Monopoly)" & "He'll go down in his-tor-yeeee (Like Sidney Crosby!)". Unfortunately none of the other guests got it but they laughed as the sang "The Twelve Days of School-mas". It had lines like:

"On the Twelfth day of School-mas my teacher gave to me:  
12 dirty looks

11 reports

10 dioramas

9 assignments

8 essays

7 growls

6 hopeless looks

5 Extra DT's

4 progress reports

3 white erasers

2 HB pencils

And a week long of Detention!" They finished. The song seemed to have pleased the royals since they got a standing ovation! After caroling the different age groups divided up and went back to there conversations and the younger children were told to put out milk and cookies for Father Christmas and were sent to bed. Eventually around two am everyone drifted off to sleep.

All was peaceful in the household until seven am, when the youngsters massacred down the halls waking everybody up. The parents and older children groggily went downstairs and found a litter of shinny wrapping paper. They happily rejoiced and opened beautiful gifts. Hugs and kissed were exchanged and Christmas at this castle was a traditional-with a hint of modern success!

*****Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate!) and a Happy New Year Everyone!******


End file.
